


lingering

by ZephyrEden



Series: even in the darkness, we'll still have each other [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, also is there really no relationship tag for terra/aqua that's bananas, comfort & fluff, domestic comfort, post xehanort saga, we can all agree that these kids are gonna have ptsd right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrEden/pseuds/ZephyrEden
Summary: Everything seems to linger with them a bit longer. The touches, the looks, the feelings of suffocating darkness. But for every lingering moment, they have each other.





	lingering

His shuffling feet give him away the moment he enters the room.

It’s a sound Aqua knows well.

She doesn’t bother to turn around. No, instead she continues facing the counter, stirring the spoonful of honey into her tea until it dissolves into a sweetness her other half doesn’t care for.

She knows he isn’t much for words these days before coffee and she’s glad they can still find some to buy from a world not too far away from their own. She ground the beans fresh this morning, just like she does every morning they spend here together, and the hot water has dripped enough to at least be able to fill the earthen mug sitting next to the siphon.

He doesn’t reach for the cup first, though. He never does. Instead, his hands slide tenderly around her waist until his arms lock around it. It’s not a tight grip, but she knows it’s one that won’t break unless she wants it to. He noses at the crook of her neck, burying his face there and breathing in the scent of her skin along with the buzz of magic that always seems to linger on her. His lips press to her back then drag to her shoulder in a not-kiss. It’s too early for kisses and this, this isn’t the time for such romantic notions, anyways. She knows that.

Now is a time for grounding, for both of them. They both close their eyes and they’re in the darkness again and neither can deny the terror that flashes through them every time they blink. His lips press hard against her neck, like he wants to leave a permanent imprint on her skin so when he pulls away and opens his eyes he’ll know he’s here, _he’s_ here, he’s _here_. She wouldn’t mind him tattooing the mark there; she could often do with the reminder herself.

She feels the tip of his nose drag lightly up her skin and she sighs as it caresses the shell of her ear. Her own hands, warm from the tea, find his own colder ones and rest upon them. His grip tightens, but somehow she knows he’s more at ease. She moves her face towards his and lets her lips find his jaw. She traces the sharp line of it up to his cheekbone then to his temple and presses a gentle lingering kiss there.

“The coffee is ready,” she murmurs and there’s a low grunt in the back of his throat that reverberates through her skin in response. It’s another sound she’s learned well; it’s a sign that Terra’s not quite ready to face anything else yet but he will be. Soon.

He squeezes her waist one more time and stays there unmoving for a minute, maybe more, before he lets his arms slowly slip away from the comfort of her form. He takes a step back then moves beside her, reaching for his mug and pouring the steaming liquid in it before taking a long sip of it undoctored.

“Good morning,” he says, voice still gravelly from sleep as he turns to face her again.

She smiles at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she closes the space between them and hooks her own arms around his waist as his own settle back in their proper place. “Good morning, sleepy head,” she lilts teasingly.

There’s a warmth that radiates from the depths of her heart when he smiles back and presses a kiss to her forehead and she hopes he feels the same when she kisses his chin before reaching for his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am listening to [linger by the cranberries](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igz2CuWcWTg) on repeat while i post this, don't @ me.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/deepseasalt_) | [tumblr](http://deepseasalt.tumblr.com) | [carrd](http://zephyreden.carrd.co)


End file.
